


Identity Crisis

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Task Force [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie has another talk with Barry about the Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Crisis

Eddie only has to catch Barry’s eye before Barry is getting up with a sigh and following him up the stairs to his lab. Once they’re both inside the lab, they change into workout clothes and Eddie puts on the gloves.

“What did he do now?” asked Barry once Eddie started punching the bag.

It’s become a bit of a tradition of theirs- Eddie will have another infuriating encounter with the Flash, he’ll come back to the precinct, and have a go at the punching bag in Barry’s lab. After his disastrous attempt to complain to Iris about the Flash, he’s stuck with punching out his frustration.

“He was _talking to Iris_ ,” Eddie growled. “No, not just talking- _flirting_. And she was flirting right back.”

“Oh,” said Barry. “Um…sorry?”

“Barry, it’s not your fault,” replied Eddie. “It’s just- it just feels really _personal_ now. Like, it’s not enough that he’s mocking me by showing up at crime scenes, he’s flirting with my girlfriend now. What does this guy even want?”

“Maybe he’s trying to get back at you for the task force,” answered Barry. “From what Iris has shown me, he’s just trying to help the city, and you’re trying to capture him. I mean, it’s what I would do, if I were the Flash.”

“Honestly, at this point, I’ve given up on trying to actually catch him,” Eddie said. “I’d settle for a talk, and maybe his identity. I just want to know who he is and why he does what he does. Right now, he’s an unknown.”

Barry is silent for a while. “Did you know that I know the identity of the Arrow?” he eventually said. “Last year, right before I got struck by lightning, I went to Starling City and right before I was about to leave, I got, well, kidnapped and had to help save his life. In the process, I learned his identity.”

“He told me that the reason he wears a mask is to protect his loved ones, so that his enemies couldn’t retaliate against him through them. I think that’s why the Flash is trying to keep his identity a secret- he’s a man, he’s got people he loves and wants to protect them, and the best way to do that is to keep his identity a secret.”

“Huh,” Eddie replied. “I hadn’t considered that.”

“Why would you? It’s not something you’d ever have to worry about,” said Barry. “It’s just- he may be running around the city saving people, but he’s a person too.”

Eddie didn’t reply- he was too busy trying to process what Barry had said. “I guess you’re right,” he eventually said. “Still, it would make me feel better if I just knew who he was.”

“Well, good luck finding out,” said Barry. Unseen by Eddie, he smirked.


End file.
